Harry Hook one shots
by Nonsence Incororated
Summary: this is a collection of one shots for harry hook from decendents 2
1. It's going down

I was preparing to leave my sister for good I had already convinced mal all I had to do now was tell ben that Robin daughter of Ursula would be coming back with him. "im coming with you" I had just started walking over to bed when I heard harry calling to me. "harry I wish you could I dont even know if he'll let me go over with them" "and if he does im going" me and harry were about to kiss when we heard another voice. "what is this that im apart of here" Benjamin king of auradon Uma and made harry kidnap him to get back at mal. "I spoke to mal when I saw that Shrimpy had captured you and I asked her that I helped get you back to her from this side that I could return with you, I've been in my sister's shadow too long I need to break free I hope you can understand" I started walking away losing hope in getting to go to auradon. "wait!" bed called out to me. "do you both want to come over I can see that you two are close I just need to know if Uma was going to try anything" I nodded. "Uma want to try to spell you so that you will fall for her and come back and get her but I already changed it I made you immune to all magic that wasn't mal directly because we both know that she would try to spell you, and that's all that I know because im the one that comes up with the plans and if I put a kink in one of my own plans I know that it will work. look it won't be long until mal is here and we have to act as though we are still on her side thank you, your highness" I bowed as I walked away to where I was supposed to be. harry stayed with bed like Uma had told him to. it had been 10 minutes and it was getting late. "there here" I heard gil from high above us. "Welcome" I come here harry I looked over to him then to mal I nodded then to ben and did the same. "finally," Uma the battle would begin soon.

[Uma:] Huh! Let's get this party started, I swear I'm cold-hearted, there's no negotiation, I'm not here for debatin', You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face, Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient, I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks, You either hand over the wand, or he'll be ripped apart

[Mal:] Now let's all just be smart, although for you that must be hard, you'll get your wand - no one has to come to any harm! Don't try to intimidate, Your bark is much worse than your bite, Who's the baddest of them all?, I guess we're findin' out tonight!

[Pirate crew:] Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want, It's the wand for the crown, If you don't it's goin' down

[VKs:] Let's go! Make your move! Peace or war, it's up to you, Give him up and do it now, If you don't it's goin' down

[Pirate crew:] We want the wand, or else the king is gone, your time is runnin' out! You should really watch your mouth

[VKs:] Let's go! Pound for pound, we're prepared to stand our ground, put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!

[Pirate crew:] Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Make the trade, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la) Make the trade, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la) Or walk the plank

[Mal:] Okay, look, this is not a conversation, it's a do-or-die situation, if you don't give me back the king, I'll have no hesitation, I'll serve you right here, and I don't need a reservation, that way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration, release him now, and we can go our separate ways, Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs

[Uma:] So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum?

[Harry:] All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him, Matter of fact, make one wrong move, and I'll debilitate him, and if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him! All it takes is one wrong look and I'll -

[Uma:] Harry! We get it. Chill.

[Pirate crew:] Let's go! Bring it on! Better give us what we want, It's the wand for the crown, If you don't it's goin' down

[VKs:] Let's go! Make your move! Peace or war, it's up to you, Give him up and do it now, If you don't it's goin' down

[Pirate crew:] We want the wand, or else the king is gone, your time is runnin' out! You should really watch your mouth

[VKs:] Let's go! Pound for pound, we're prepared to stand our ground, put your swords up, put 'em up! It's goin' down!

[Ben:] Hey, we don't have to choose, we don't have to light the fuse, Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose, there's gotta be a better way, Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance, you'll have your say

[Uma:] Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance?, Well, not a chance!

[Pirate crew:] Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Make the trade, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la) Make the trade, Yo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (Uma, Uma, Uma - la - la - la), Or walk the plank

"WAIT!" I called out just as harry got ride if the ropes around ben. now it was time for my part of this whole song thing.

[Robin] look here Uma you've lost some crew. Harry! bring him here so can all get out of here, goodbye Uma your little sis is off on her own good bye Shrimpy! VKS, ben Harry let's get out of here

we all started walking away. I told ben to act like Uma spell was working to trick her even more. we managed to get to the bridge that separated us from the limo as I was told would take us to auradon. "Robin! why?" Uma sounded betrayed good. "you may be my older sister but I never get to do anything other than think and im done mom always wanted me to be more like you but I can't evil isn't my thing" before I could finnish harry cut me off. "and I have been on her side the time Uma good bye" we ran after I knocked the bridge down so could follow us. "get in" I heard Carlos call out to us. "keep your swords you guys can keep them" ben said to us as jay started driving away. "thank you ben for letting us come with you and thank you all for trusting me even though im Uma sorry shrimp's sister" we all laughed at it considering me and mal were the ones who Origanally thought of it.


	2. What's my name?

i was sitting in my mothers fish and chip shop when harry walked in and dumped his sword and went behind the bar. i walked over to him. "hi harry, can i have a drink Uma wont let she says im too young and yet im older then her" harry past me a drink of alcehol and it was strong. "you looked like youneed it" uma came in chucked a try at us sorry harry and took my drink and threw it out into the ocean. "hey" she ignorged me. "that traiter got everything she ever wanted and left us with nothing" uma was going on a rampage. "she left you your ship and your sister bet only one means something" i said loud enough that everyone in the building could here. "who let the bait in, though you do have a point my ship does matter but i dont have a sister" i was heart broken she had been acting like this ever since threatened to leave her when mal and evie left. i only stayed for my boyfriend who whe around uma had to act like he wanted her. uma looked like she was about to start singing again and boy was i right. This is all hands on deck Calling out to lost boys and girls I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect We won't stop 'til we rule the world It's our time, we up next! (Next, next) Our sail's about to be set (set, set) They ain't seen nothing yetTell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget What's my name, what's my name? (Uma) Say it louder What's my name, what's my name? (Uma) Feel the power No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud (Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma) All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma) What's it, what's it, say it, say it (Uma ah ah) Uma I'm the queen of this town I call the shots, you know who I am I don't need to wear no fake crown Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance It's our time, we up next (next, next) My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets) The worst is now the best And leaving us here will be their last regret What's my name what's my name? (Uma) Say it louder What's my name What's my name? (Uma) Feel the power No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours What's my name what's my name? What's it, what's it, say it, say it

You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one Ready here, we come We always get our way It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!) She's the captain, I'm the first mate Enemies seasick can't see straight Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hookUma's so hot they get burned if they look

i left after harry did his thing he always liked it when i was around when he was singing. i went to harry's place i was always welcomed at the hook residents becasue uma treats me like i dont exsist. i knocked at the door to the capatain answer it. "hello Captain can i come in my sisters giving me hell again" he stepped aside to let me in. once he shut the door he bought me into a hug. "i wish it were you and harry that got to go to Auradon it would be much better for him for both of you" it's not often when you have parents here who want there kids to lead a better life off the isle but i had known the hooks since i was little. we sat down at the table and started talking until we heard the door open it was harry. "there you are you wandered off and i got worried" he bought me into a hug to calm me down. "it was uma again" the captain said as he headed out to his ship the jolly rodger. "i'm sorry about heri hate hiding us like this from her but" i shushed him. "harry i know you love being a pirate but even if you werent on uma crew i would love you the same anyway. harry leant down to kiss me. "jump" i did as i was told and wrapped my legs around his waist and he bought us up into his room. he placed me down on the bed like he did every other time i ran from my sister. "you want to do this?" i nodded Harry always asked if i wanted too but most of the time i didnt. harry connected our lips again and started stripping us of all our clothes. once all our cothes were on the floor harry bought me up so that i had pillows under my head. i lifted my head up to meet him as he pounded into me i used him to muffle my cry. harry stopped letting me get used to him as this was the first time we'd had sex we only ever made out. "you ok?" he asked once he had stopped. "yes" i said also indicating for him to start moving again. he ever so slowly so that he would hurt me. "harder Harry" he did as i asked threw moans, i dug my nails into his back and got a groan from him. the harder he pounded the more i wanted him. "oh Harry faster babe" we werent the people touse nicknames but when we really wanted something we would. "as.. the .. lady ..wishes" he said in between his thrust getting faster and harder at the same time. harry kept going faster and harder bringing us both closer to our climax. "harry im close" i barly got it out from how much pleasure i was feeling. "hang on babe" harry must not have been as close as i was but i continued to hold it in as long as i could. "let go babe" he didnt have to tell me twice after three more thrusts we both climaxed and were laying next to each other. "sleep now Robi you can stay for the rest of the day" i yawned and was asleep quicker then i ever had before.


	3. Returning Home (HEVIE)

**harry and Evie have been friends the entire time that Evie was on the isle but when she left things changed, she changed and for the better but when mal returns to the isle after a fight with ben what will go down with Harry and Evie. ENJOY!**

I walked into ben office with the note that mal left in our room for me. "Mals gone back to the isle" I simple said as he turned around hearing the door open. I gave him the note as he was reading it his expression went from fear to guilt. "this was my fault, If I had just, argg" ben turned around to look out the window at something. "I have to go there and apologise to her" he turned back to look at me. "not alone you're not" I said as he gave me the note back. "of course not, I mean if that's fine with you" I nodded. "we'll bring the boys as there's safety in number and none of us are too popular on the isle right now, but promise me one thing" I turned around in a circle as I was talking. "that I won't be stuck there again" I said sounding as nervous as I felt. "of course not, I promise" ben was standing in front of me and all I could think of was that he couldn't go to the isle looking like a prince. "just one other thing, you can't go looking like that" I took ben into my room and redid his outfit to make him look like he was from the isle. Ben went to get the limo and I went to get the guys and luckily for me they got changed quick and went out to ben. Luckily for me they went straight out without asking why I was going back to my room. I was nervous about going back to the isle for multiple reason most important you would think would be my mother but it wasn't it was the ex that my mother or any my friends never knew about. I went outside after getting my bag so I could get some of my old things. I went out to the limo and we left for the isle. "you ok Evie?" Carlos asked me as I was staring out of the window at the world that I left behind. "yeah Carlos, im fine just nervous about being back" I finished as we pulled up. I got out of the car and saw him lurking in the shadows. "guys show ben where our hangout is I err have to meet someone, an old friend I'll catch up" I said to them sounding as convincing as I could. The boys all went to the VK Hangout as we called it. I walked over to harry who was as gorgeous as I remembered. "hey love" he said in his Scottish pirate accent. "hey, harry" I said smiling for the first time being here. "long time no see" we started headed back to his place as he had his own house away from Uma and his father. "yeah it has, since I left for auradon" I had barely finished and harry pinned me up against his wall. "this is your welcome back gift love" harry started kissing me. I moaned out at the pleasure that I was getting. Harry moved down to my neck and started sucking on it, I was glad that I would be able to hide the marks with my hair. "oh harry" I said while moaning out. "gotta go love" he was gone I was hoping that it wasn't a dream. I went back to the other to find that mal wasn't coming back. "let's give her some time, and where's ben?" I said as I saw someone walking towards us. "ben mate, don't scar us like that" Carlos said as he came into view. "don't scar you, that's my speciality" harry was back and was working for Uma. "harry!" I acted surprised even though I knew that he was lurking around. "where's ben?" Carlos asked not caring that it was harry. "oh, we nicked him" jay launched forward towards harry but I held him back. "jay, seems like you've lost your touch" he said as he turned to bark at Carlos. "if you want your prince back tell mal to meet Uma at the chip shop it midnight. See you V" harry used my old nickname that none of the others knew luckily. Harry turned and left for his place which I would be returning to. We all went up to tell mal and she wasn't happy as I expected her to be. Once she left to go see Uma I left for Harry's. once I got to Harry's it was decorated like he expected someone to come. I walked into the living room and there was a banner that said _welcome home Evie!_ I didn't think that he would miss me but he did. "you like it?" he asked as he came out of the kitchen. "I love it, how did you do all this" I said sounding completely surprised as he knew that I was. "im a pirate we have our ways" harry came over to me and started kissing me. He took his jacket off and even just six months apart I missed how he felt under my hands; nice and hard. My dress was gone in seconds and on the floor. Harry started running his hands up and down my body moaning as he did. Next was harry pants he had been barely touching me and he was harder than stone. Harry picked me up and took me to his bedroom where he quickly got rid of our underwear. "I love you Evie" he said before he pounded into me as he put me on his bed. It was overwhelming the pleasure that this man could give me, it was better than anything I had ever felt. Harry kept pounding into me harder and faster with every thrust. I was starting to get close to finishing and started digging my fingers into his back and he sped up again which I didn't think was even possible. "Harry!" I moan/called out as I finished and shortly after harry followed. "welcome home love" harry said as I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Found out

**this was a sugestion and it was also very hard to write Enjoy anyway and sorry it took so long**

The next morning harry and I were walking to Ursula's fish and chips for breakfast when I realized that I had been out all night and mal would have been back and I stopped in my path. "Evie what's wrong?" I sighed as harry hadn't realized it yet. "Mal, she met uma last night and with me going in there now she'll think im a spy, and plus I need to talk to mal anyway. Harry meet at your place tonight if you want more of this little princess" I walked off to the VK hangout so that I could meet my friends. "finally evie where have you been" I knew that I had to lie but what to come up with "I went to see my mom, and some of my older friends from when we were here last, now what do we need to do?" mal explained what I learned was the second time what we had to do. I was happy as we got to go see dizzy who was like a sister while I lived here. We left for tremains before she opened so that we could get what we need to do done. Once we walked in dizzy was cleaning and listening to her music in her headphones and didn't here mal and I come in. I walked over to her and suprized her she was so happy I almost forgot what we had come to do. But when we did finished I managed to get away from mal long enough to get to harrys.

I waited at harrys for at least maybe an hour until I saw him coming. Harry pushed me into his loung room. "well I honestly didn't think that you were going to show up for another round" harry started kissing his way down my neck as there was a knock at the door. "EVIE!" all my friends were at the door waiting for me to respond. "hey Guys, whats up" I said nervously while rubbing my hand on my neck. "whats up, did you hear her we walk in here and all she can say id whats up, you know whats up evie the fact that you wouldn't tell your friends why?" jay was yelling at me for what I knew I deserved. "you want to know why I didn't tell you beause I knew that you would react like this you all were in on us using ben for what our parents needed and now you all fine with mal dating him, what the difference about what we harry and the others. We were all friends until we left we didn't even get the chance to say goodbye them it the same. I haven't even told harry yet but when we leave he's coming with us he dosent deserve to be here none of the children who live here do. Last night when I said that I went to see my mother I lied I was really, here with harry all night. Rage over" once I had finished harry had given me a the drink that he had been holding on to. "evie I see why you didn't tell the boys but" I was going to cut mal off but Harry bet me to it. "mal, you all would have overreacted if Evie had told you about us, how about we all have dinner then go back to auradon before Uma realizes that I'm with you" so like harry said we all ate dinner then got in bens limo and drove back to auradon and just in time for the royal cotillion.

 **make sure to tell me any story sugestions for any of my stories hope you enjoyed**


End file.
